L'Escarpolette
by Angel's Apple
Summary: Swing around the destiny. Of him. of hers. Of mine.  saying things here may spoil it, so I don't. :D


What's on my mind when I wrote this:

1. Pertamanya, aku lagi browsing iseng di , lalu tiba-tiba entah darimana muncul link '_L'Escarpolette_' di depan mataku. Lalu aku buka. Dan... muncul ide awal dari cerita ini. XDD Tapi, cerita ini gak ada hubungannya dengan link (maupun) yang saya buka kok, kalo nurut itu, nanti bisa 'nyasar' jadi rate M, dan saya belum cukup 'iman' untuk nulis rate M. :DDD

2. MARI MELESTARIKAN PAIRING UNIK. Kata-kata itu sedang berkibar di kepala saya. MOAHAHAA. XDD

3. ... Percaya gak, kalau sebetulnya ini fic untuk ES21 fest bulan Oktober 2010? ==a

4. Rumah sepi, ayah pergi, ibu pergi, dan timbullah suasana horror yang mendukung... XDD

5. This is the answer to your request, Jaee! :D Akhirnya memaksa publish gara-gara di request. XD

Semoga bisa selesai cepet. Amin. :)

* * *

WARNINGS! : First Horror/Supernatural. Go easy on me, baby. Pergolakan karakteristik yang drastis. Kinda AU a.k.a alternative universe, straight, a more-or-less-crack pairing. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

A/N: "_italic_" means flashback. =D

Disclaimer[s]: Eyeshield 21 characters and settings © Riichiro Munagata dkk, stories, plot, ideas © ME!

* * *

**X*-"****L'Escarpolette****"-*X**

"_Swing around the destiny__."_

[A Romance fic, with Eyeshield 21's characters, and Angel's Apple's abnormality]

Tsuyumine Megu

Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Supernatural

**X*-*X**

Prolog: 'And So We Met.'

Kriet.

Kriet.

Suara itu terdengar dari belakang pohon sugi itu, menyayat. Terus dan terus. Membuat merinding. Dan bahkan membuat remaja _ini_ merinding.

Wajahnya memang menakutkan, dengan rambut spiky tegas dan wajah runcing. Jangan lupakan aura wibawa yang di keluarkannya, karena sekalipun raut wajahnya menyatakan betapa beratnya apapun yang sedang dia hadapi, auranya tetap menyengat. Tapi dia merinding. Meskipun begitu, berdirinya bulu kuduk tidak menggentarkannya mencari pelampiasan kebutuhan emosi kesendirian.

Maka Hiruma Youichi meneruskan langkahnya, mendekati suara mencurigakan. Diputarinya batang besar pohon sugi yang agak membengkok itu, dan nafas tertahannya pun terlepas. Pemandangan yang ada di balik pohon besar ini tak jauh dari pemandangan dari balik pohon-pohon lain. Hanya saja, pohon itu digantungi sebuah ayunan, yang tidak kosong. Seorang gadis berkulit putih pucat memakai yukata putih sederhana.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu menoleh. Menatap si pemuda tepat di matanya. Bibirnya bergetar, dan mulai membisikkan kata-kata.

"Siapa?"

Suaranya menggantung diudara, seakan memiliki gema yag tak terdengar wujudnya. Menusuk, membekukan.

Tapi Hiruma menjawab santai. "Siapa? Kau yang siapa, bodoh! Siapa kau?"

"Kenapa _aku_ yang 'siapa'?" seraya menghujamkan kata-katanya, gadis brunette itu berdiri seakan tanpa bergerak, dan menusukkan pandangan belatinya.

"Jangan bercanda. Tak ada yang tak mengenalku di kota ini." Gelembung permen karet meletus.

Tak mau kalah angkuh, gadis itu menyibakkan rambut panjangnya dengan gaya sombong, "Aku ada di kota ini, dan aku _tidak_ mengenalmu."

Mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi, keheranan merangkak ke dalam kepala Hiruma. "Aku Hiruma Youichi."

"HAHAHAA?" tawa menghina tiba-tiba membahana dari bibir tipis si gadis. "Yang benar saja? Milikilah nama yang sedikit lebih bagus, klasik dan tidak _aneh_. Aku Megu. Megu Tsuyumine."

"Dan kau mengatai nama_ku_ aneh?" seringai mengejek a la Hiruma melebar. "kata macam apa itu '_Tsuyumine_'." kepalanya meneleng ke kanan, tawa kcil menghinanya bergetar.

"Jangan mengucap 'Tsuyumine' tanpa hormat, anak muda. Kau tak tahu apa artinya bagiku." Dagu Hiruma tersengat dingin. Telunjuk Megu menempel disana—entah mengapa, mengancam.

Tunggu—bukanah Megu masih tiga meter didepannya? Tapi tidak. Gadis itu, tiba-tiba, sudah berdiri di depan Hiruma. Kepalanya yang sejajar dengan bahu Hiruma, mendongak. Otomatis, ini memuat Hiruma memperhatikan Megu lebih detail. Dia berdiri tegak seperti manekin, tapi juga gemulai dengan suatu cara. Kulitnya putih pucat, seperti porselin. Tak bercacat. Lekuknya—baik wajah maupun tubuh, benar-benar cantik. Sama sempurnanya dengan Mamori.

Pikiran terakhir menyentak Hiruma, menyadarkannya.

Tangannya menepis tangan Megu. "Kamu bukan seleraku, ngomong-ngomong."

"Tentu saja, aku selera orang-orang yang lebih hebat daripadamu." Bibirnya melengkung licik.

...

Sunyi. Ada hawa dingin yang memabukkan, meresap sekaligus dihembuskan pepohonan.

Apa ini, Hiruma? Katai dia! Dia hanya wanita, lemah! Ayo!

...

"Buktikan."

'Apa? Apa yang baru saja kukatakan?'

Dan tiba-tiba, bibir dingin Megu sudah menempel di bibir tipis Hiruma.

Dan Hiruma... menyukainya.

X*-:-*X

* * *

Pendek nyeu. ==a

Gajegajegaje, GYABOO! *nangisdarah*

Gak punya beta reader yang klop sih. ==a

Baru prolog sih, makanya pendek (buangeeet). Lha wong satu adegan, cuma 600-an kata pulak. XD

Horror pertama saya nih. Eng, walau gak kayak supernatural apalagi horror, tapi... kan nanti (pokoknya) ada hantu-hantuan. *maksa banget*

Tapi saya akan berusaha keras! YOSH! GANBATTE! FUAITO DESU! XD

Tell me what you think, would you?

Review? :)

ll

ll

\/


End file.
